


Two Searchers

by Merfilly



Category: Earth's Children - Jean M. Auel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-21
Updated: 2012-06-21
Packaged: 2017-11-08 06:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Latie is called to the animals, and Baby is called to the humans...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Searchers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ilyena_sylph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyena_sylph/gifts).



> I am toying with Baby-as-first-werecat and think this might be the opening I need for it.

The legend of the Summer Meeting with the giant cave lion and his human mother had spread far and wide, but at Lion Camp, the legend was known for truth and believed. Even the most doubtful member had come to see Ayla as something Other, and watched carefully for the lion she called ‘Baby’.

It was the morning of a late day of snow, that spring after Ayla and Jondalar left them that Baby was seen. Latie did not tell the others; she felt there was a reason only she had been looking toward the steppes when he came over a slight ridge and surveyed the overnight camp of hunters preparing to hunt an onager herd.

After returning, and storing all of the hunt's reward, she managed to settle in with Mamut by curling up on what had been Ayla’s platform, in the fur that still faintly smelled of the stranger that had become Latie’s role-model.

"Mamut, what if someone wants to be … not a headwoman, not a mamut, or anything, but still feels Mut is calling her?" Latie asked in a quiet voice.

The old shaman looked at her, kin to him through so many generations, and felt the presence of his chosen daughter come to mind. He saw danger, as it always had whispered along the edges of Ayla’s path, coming to shadow this young woman.

"We each must walk where we choose, and heed Her advice in our choosing, Latie. You have brothers, and would make a good headwoman in time, but if that is not where your spirit turns, then you will find the way to go."

Latie nodded, then settled to sleep, her mind turning over ideas.

`~`~`~`~`

Lionesses, cubs, hunting... none of it slaked Baby's need for more. He was human-reared and saw horses as not only meat but playful companions. His range increased, for none of the lions were as big or as skilled or as strong.

Then he saw the people, and despite the way time moved for him, he knew that was what he missed. He paced and prowled, considered hunting and taking one down to the camp, but then eyes met his.

Waiting was not new to him. He had come to look for something he missed. Now he knew that what he missed would come to him. 

The Mother would see to that, for her very special lion child.

`~`~`~`~`

Nezzie had packed her haversack and bedroll, using what had been Ayla's furs. Talut had protested, and then given in, unable to resist Latie's determination. His only provision had been that she let him and her brothers escort her out to find the place, and carry supplies. Latie had agreed, then had felt such pride when Talut overruled every protest Tulie had tried to prevent this.

Now, she stood in a cave that bore such evidence of Ayla, but resonated with energies that Latie thought called to her. She had seen her brothers and Talut off the day prior, had set her fire, made a platform to sleep, and explored inside the cave. 

The signs of a large cat being in there recently, the herd of horses above on the steppe, and the remnants of what Ayla had made here all told Latie she had made the right choice.

If Ayla could learn the animals, so would she, as her calling. 

`~`~`~`~`

Baby never hunted the horses in the valley where he had lived. Others were his prey, but the part of his brain that was not pure lion would not let him hunt directly in _her_ valley. Not the horses.

Still, he loved skirting them, until they had to run when the wind shifted and slapped them with his scent, a game he enjoyed for the way it reminded him of watching Whinney. His lionesses never seemed to remember, but for him, even when time had no meaning, memory came easy.

The strident neighs of the stallion and answering calls of the mares attracted other attention, making Baby stop from his intent of pacing the herd. His head turned, and there, at the top of the steep path from the cave, he saw her.

She was small, not big like his own mother had been, but she looked at him without fear.

Without a pause, and without rushing, he turned his body and walked toward her, the noise of his voice growing with each stride, before he let out a playful roar, watching her, knowing she had to be what was missing.

When she tried to imitate his voice, and merely braced as he pushed into her body, he felt as if his world had calmed.

Her fingers meshing in his mane added to that. For now, his lionesses would keep in their den; he had a human to learn, and she needed to learn him.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [New Cub](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3261809) by [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly)




End file.
